


ARESZT

by Toootie



Series: KAMIENIE MILOWE [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Pałac Umysłu, crossover- z Labirytem Fauna
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-31
Updated: 2018-08-31
Packaged: 2019-07-04 13:37:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15842373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toootie/pseuds/Toootie
Summary: Sherlock wyszedł na prostą. Nie skończył studiów, ale zajął się tym, co chciał robić od dawna- współpracuje z policją w rozwiązaniu kryminalnych zagadek.Udało mu się też znaleźć niezłe mieszkanie, a nawet potencjalnego współlokatora!Tylko dlaczego jego Pałac Umysłu zrobił się ostatnio taki… dziwny?





	ARESZT

Trzy na dwa i pół metra.   
Pięć niezbyt długich kroków w jedną stronę i cztery w drugą… zanim natknie się na małą ubikację w kącie i maleńką umywaleczkę obok niej.   
Za to w górę- ponad dwa i pół metra- Sherlock nie był wstanie ustalić, czy to dokładnie dwa metry i pięćdziesiąt trzy czy pięćdziesiąt cztery centymetry, co go niepomiernie irytowało, bo na ustalenie tego faktu miał aż nadto dużo czasu. Siedział tu przecież od wczoraj i nie było niczego, absolutnie niczego, czym mógłby się zająć. Co by go rozpraszało.   
Poza ciszą.   
Mury były ponad stuletnie, kamienne, grube na ponad pół metra, z małym oknem, osadzonym tak wysoko, że stając na palcach, mógł dotknąć brodą tylko jego dolnej krawędzi i nie widział przez nie nic więcej, niż niewielki wycinek pochmurnego walijskiego nieba.  
Nie było mu tu zimno, posiłków i tak prawie nie tykał (po co mu kalorie, skoro prawie się nie ruszał?) ale ta cisza zaczynała mu grać na nerwach.  
Prycza była metalowa, twarda i trochę za krótka, ale zdarzało mu się sypiać na gorszych posłaniach (tu przynajmniej nie było pcheł, wszy ani nawet innych owadów, sądząc po braku ich odchodów) i właściwie… właściwie ktoś mógłby powiedzieć, że jeśli już gdzieś musiał siedzieć, to lepiej tu, w tutejszym, czystym i pustym areszcie, niż w Londynie, gdzie stanowiłby niezdrową sensację dla innych. Przyjechał tutaj, do niewielkiego miasteczka na południu Walii incognito, żeby poprowadzić po cichu śledztwo dotyczące przecieku ważnych informacji, który zaalarmował służby ( czyli Mycrofta) ale nie nadawał się na oficjalne śledztwo. Przyjechał sam, choć zabrałby ze sobą chętnie Johna, ale ten stanowczo odmówił ze względu na swoją debilną pracę.  
Na miejscu sprawa okazała się nudna, a John był ciągle zajęty i nawet nie odpowiadał na SMSy, toteż Sherlock nudził się potwornie jeszcze zanim trafił do aresztu, gdzie już zupełnie nie miał nic do roboty, Areszt, w którym go zatrzymano był tak mały, że pracowało tu tylko trzech policjantów i wszyscy oni mieli staż służby dłuższy, niż dziesięć lat, toteż bardzo trudno byłoby niepostrzeżenie zastąpić któregokolwiek z nich, o wejściu do środka nie wspominając. Jednym słowem- Sherlock był tu tak bezpieczny, jak tylko mógł i jedyne, co mogło mu grozić, to załamanie nerwowe, ponieważ nie mógł nawet zabawić się próbami zmanipulowania ludzi dookoła- ponieważ miał kontakt z tylko jedną osobą: starszym i kompletnie zobojętniałym na wszystko policjantem, który w milczeniu przyjmował wszelkie dedukcje na swój temat i nie przejmował się, czy aresztant pod jego opieką cokolwiek zje albo wypije (rudawy, pulchny, Walijczyk od trzech pokoleń, grał dużo w futbol w młodości, kłopoty z kręgosłupem, ostatnio przytył około pięć kilogramów).   
Sherlock szybko dowiedział się, że taka prawdziwa obojętność jest jeszcze gorsza, niż głupota Andersona i wtrącanie się Mycrofta- tego strażnika naprawdę nie obchodziło, co Sherlock o nim myśli i w związku z tym był niewrażliwy na wszelkie manipulacje. To było straszne.  
Oprócz niego w areszcie był w tej chwili tylko jeden zatrzymany- notoryczny hazardzista, który po pijaku spróbował okraść sklep, a który stanowił zagrożenie najwyżej dla siebie i małych dzieci.  
To osamotnienie i idący za tym brak bodźców były może dobre dla bezpieczeństwa Sherlocka, ale nie dla umysłu, który już po upływie jednej doby zaczął zjadać samego siebie.   
A on miał tu spędzić jeszcze jedną dobę!  
Rozumiał, że tutejszy komisarz (o nieistotnym i nieważnym nazwisku, którego pamięć Sherlocka nie utrzymała w sobie nawet przez pięć minut) chce go złamać i wypuści natychmiast, gdy zgodzi się przeprosić za swoje zachowanie. I dlatego właśnie odmawiał ustąpienia, choćby miał zwariować.   
Niestety, mimo tej wiedzy, nadal nie potrafił znaleźć sposobu na przetrwanie tego tygodnia w pomieszczeniu mniejszym, niż jego sypialnia na Baker Street, bez żadnej rozrywki, żadnego zajęcia dla umysłu. Oczywiście, zdarzało mu się już być uwięzionym wielokrotnie, ale wtedy był zajęty planowaniem: ucieczki, następnego kroku, następnych kroków przeciwnika. Często bywał w takich sytuacjach ranny albo naćpany, a dwa pamiętne razy- i jedno i drugie.   
Teraz zaś był (relatywnie) zdrowy, najedzony, trzeźwy i… nie było niczego, co mógł planować, dłużej, niż przez kilka godzin- bo tyle zajęło mu przejrzenie wszystkich dostępnych opcji i możliwych wariantów działania, jakie mógł podjąć w tej chwili ktokolwiek, kogo znał. On sam zaś nie mógł zrobić nic- ani żeby polepszyć, ani pogorszyć swojej sytuacji.  
Dosłownie i w przenośni był zawieszony w czasie i przestrzeni. Na siedem dni jak owad uwięziony w bursztynie- bez możliwości ucieczki, wpłynięcia na świat zewnętrzny, nie mógł nawet niczego się o nim dowiedzieć. Sherlock nie dostał nawet kartki papieru, a co dopiero laptopa z dostępem do internetu. Oczywiście zabrali mu też od razu komórkę- jeszcze przed tą… niefortunną utarczką z tutejszym odpowiednikiem Andersona. Niewiele miał tam rzeczy nie do zastąpienia- te kilka potrzebnych mu na co dzień numerów telefonów odzyska bez problemu, ale brakowało mu jej teraz jak cholera- mógłby posurfować w internecie i może włamać się na konto tutejszego posterunku… albo (i to było dużo bardziej nęcąca obecnie możliwością) wysłać Johnowi SMSa, że siedzi w areszcie. I się nudzi!

John już pewnie skończył pracę, zrobił zakupy i wrócił do domu… I też właśnie zaczynał się nudzić.   
Na początku trochę by się boczył, jak to on, ale szybko by mu przeszło na tyle, by zacząć wypytywać o śledztwo, a gdyby miał dobry humor- może nawet o szczegóły kłótni. Oczywiście nie wyraziłby wprost współczucia, ale samo jego zainteresowanie , no i możliwość rozmowy z nim (poprzez SMSy) złagodziłaby mocno tę straszliwą pustkę niekończących się godzin rozciągających się przed nim, jak… Sherlock nie wiedział, jak co- poetyckie metafory to był prawdopodobnie jeden z niewielu tematów, w których nie czuł się zbyt pewnie. Przed oczami miał jednak w tej chwili obraz absolutnie pustego pola, przykrytego świeżym śniegiem- ciągnącego się aż po horyzont. Niektórzy uznaliby ten widok za piękny czy uspokajający- on- za najgorsze swoje przekleństwo, tylko zimna pustka i nic więcej.   
Przypomniały mu się wtedy najgorsze chwile z dzieciństwa, te, kiedy nie wolno mu było samemu opuszczać ogrodu, a jego rodzice nie mieli jeszcze dostępu do internetu. Ale wtedy przynajmniej miał do dyspozycji ogród, ciągle pełen tajemnic wartych zachodu odkrycia, albo książki, naukowe programy w telewizji, a czasem uwagę brata- wtedy posiadającego jeszcze fascynującą go wiedzę. A w przypadku absolutnej konieczności- mógł spróbować zaprosić jakiegoś rówieśnika i –pod pozorem wspólnej zabawy i/lub nauki- spróbować poćwiczyć na nim swoje umiejętności manipulowania ludźmi.   
Tutaj oczywiście nie pozwalali mu na kontakt z innymi osadzonymi, ale po kilku godzinach siedzenia pomiędzy tymi nagimi ścianami w kolorze rozwodnionego kakao, zaczynał podejrzewać, że jeśli tak dalej pójdzie, jutro uzna za ciekawą rozrywkę nawet ciężkie pobicie przez współwięźnia. Do którego chętnie się zgłosi po upływie kolejnego dnia, jeśli tylko ktokolwiek da mu taką szansę. I jeśli pojawi się ktokolwiek, kto da radę mu spuścić łomot.  
Ale to były nic nie znaczące myśli, zrodzone z rosnącej frustracji i poczucia… że to naprawdę będą bardzo trudne dni. Gdyby Sherlock nie miał przeczucia, że to tylko pogorszy jego samopoczucie- przyznałby się, tylko przed samym sobą- że zaczyna się bać. Naprawdę.   
Posiadanie wpływu na swoje życie to zwykle spore pocieszenie, a tutaj nie miał na nic wpływu, a jego życiowe wybory zostały skutecznie i okrutnie zredukowane do wyboru: ogolić się kiedy przyniosą mu raz dziennie maszynkę i tanią piankę do golenia, po której swędziała go twarz, czy nie; oraz- ile zjeść z przynoszonych trzy razy dziennie posiłków, które były mdłe w smaku i w niczym nie przypominały chińszczyzny czy tajskiego. Co gorsza prawie za każdym razem dostawał to samo.  
Sherlock nawet zastanawiał się przez chwile, czy to część upokarzania aresztantów (nie zapuszczał się tak daleko w tych rozważaniach, żeby brać pod uwagę, że to było wymierzone właśnie w niego), ale odegnał tę myśl jako nieistotną. Pomyślał w końcu, że prawdopodobnie większość osadzonych tu przed nim była albo przyzwyczajona do jedzenia podobnych „potraw”, albo zbyt zajęta wyciąganiem siebie z aresztu, żeby przywiązywać wagę do tego, co pojawia się na ich talerzach.  
Oczywiście wcale nie musiał tego jeść- nie potrzebował dużo kalorii, nie musiał za nikim gonić, zwalczać zatrucia toksycznymi substancjami (och, czego by nie oddał za solidną porcję toksycznych substancji wytwarzanych przez tytoń szlachetny, krasnodrzew pospolity albo mak lekarski, a w ostateczności, choć na wolności stronił od tego: cannabis sativa).   
Ale nic z tego.  
A kiedy zaczął się wreszcie awanturować i kopać miarowo w metalowe drzwi celi, domagając przynajmniej papierosów, dostał- a jakże!- jednego ,wyschniętego papierosa, który smakował jak gówno! A najgorsze było to, że i tak przyjął go z wdzięcznością od strażnika z morderczym wyrazem twarzy, niemniej jednak- przyjął, zdając sobie sprawę, że nic lepszego nie dostanie. A jeśli zacznie grymasić, to już nigdy nic nie dostanie. A przecież nie wiedział, kiedy go stąd wypuszczą, skoro nie ma zamiaru nikogo przepraszać. Chyba, że Johna za to, że go ze sobą nie zabrał i naraził na ewentualne kłopoty.

Nie przyznałby się do tego w żadnym przypadku, ale zaczynał się bać się co się z nim stanie, jeśli jutro Lestrade albo Mycroft go stąd nie wyciągną. To, do czego mógł się przyznać, przynajmniej przed sobą, to nieoczekiwana, zupełnie nie na miejscu tęsknota za Johnem. Nie tęsknił za nim tak bardzo, do tej pory. To było coś nowego, coś, czego nie czuł od tamtej kłótni z Victorem, kiedy zaćpał tak mocno, że trafił do szpitala- szczegóły tego konkretnego pobytu w tej placówce zatarły mu się w pamięci (naćpani, wycieńczeni ludzie z niedowagą już tak maja często) ale po tym, jak go tam doprowadzili do użyteczności, wyszedł i… czuł się, jakby wszystko co złe i bolesne zostawił za sobą, razem z przepoconym, brudnym ubraniem w którym go tam przywieźli i które zniszczyli, żeby dostać się do jego klatki piersiowej i brzucha.   
A potem już nie miał jakoś problemu z tymi uczuciami, które zalewały go przy Victorze. A co za tym idzie- nie cierpiał, gdy ktoś nie odwzajemniał jego cieplejszych uczuć- skoro ich nie miał. Odpowiadało mu to. Mógł dzięki temu na serio zabrać się za rzucanie narkotyków- co prawda nie stało się to tak szybko, jakby chciał i jak sobie zaplanował, ale i tak był zadowolony z siebie. A dodatkowym bonusem było to, że mógł potem przypominać o tym Mycroftowi, kiedy ten poddawał w wątpliwość jego kontrolę nad swoim życiem, siłę woli albo zdolności planowania.   
Ostatnio zdarzało mu się to coraz częściej, odkąd pojawił się John życiu i Mycroft zaczął ironizować i rzucać aluzjami co do emocji jakie musiał wzbudzać w jego bracie, skoro tak szybko stali się nierozłączni.   
Sherlock nie znosił, kiedy ktoś mu sugerował, że po prostu zakochał się w Johnie. To byłoby zbyt… przyziemne, zupełnie niegenialne i… ludzkie, w zły sposób.   
Dlatego ciężko było mu się teraz przyznać przed samym sobą, że chciałby, żeby John tu był. A przynajmniej przyjechał teraz i go stąd jakoś wyciągnął. Jak? Nieistotne. To było głupie pragnienie- nieracjonalne na wielu poziomach (i to nie tylko dlatego, że John nie miał pod ręką przydatnego haka na tutejszego komisarza policji, ani dlatego, że areszt, choć ekstremalnie niewygodny, nie był tak naprawdę niczym groźnym dla zdrowia i John prawdopodobnie nawet by NIE CHCIAŁ go stąd wyciągać, uznając, że mu się to należy za ten cały bałagan i problemy, które stworzył nie umiejąc zatrzymać języka ze zębami).  
Na początku był tylko zirytowany - to był stan, do którego mógł przywyknąć podczas dwuletniego bycia detektywem konsultantem. Kiedy irytacja się ulotniła, strach powoli zaczął wypełniać wszystko to, co pozostało.   
Pod wieczór złapał się na zdrapywaniu ze spodni na kolanie jakiejś plamy, której pochodzenia nie był w stanie odgadnąć, ani przypomnieć sobie, kiedy mogła się pojawić… mamrocząc przy tym monotonnie:  
\- Proszę, proszę, proszę…   
Nie wytrzyma tego i zrobi zaraz coś głupiego- i to nie tak „normalnie”, w pełen dramatyzmu i megalomanii sposób, tylko taki, którego czasem się obawiał (choć odkąd został detektywem, a przestał zażywać narkotyki ta groźba stanowczo zmalała).   
Wiedział, że zostało mu tylko jedno w tej sytuacji: musiał wejść do Pałacu Umysłu – nie po to, żeby zrobić tam porządki, albo wydostać jakieś informacje- ale po to, żeby zająć czymkolwiek jego spragniony bodźców umysł.  
Położył się na pryczy na plecach.   
W tej pozycji stopy wisiały mu w powietrzu- najwyraźniej sto pięćdziesiąt lat temu ludzie naprawdę byli niżsi, a od tamtej pory nikt nie pomyślał o tym, że obecnie, w czasach powszechnego dostępu do witaminy D, większość mężczyzn ma powyżej stu siedemdziesięciu centymetrów wzrostu.   
Ułożył się więc jak wygodniej, pomyślał z przelotną tęsknotą o łóżku na Baker Street, westchnął głęboko, poświęcił trochę czasu na rozluźnienie mięśni- od policzków począwszy na palcach stóp skończywszy i zaczął odliczać, bo to zwykle pomagało mu się skupić.   
A tutaj, w tej okropnej ciszy, tak trudno było o skupienie…  
I po kilku chwilach był już w mieszkaniu na Baker Street.

Nawet nie zauważył świadomie tego momentu, w którym to miejsce stało się podstawą i punktem wyjścia (a właściwie wejścia) do jego Pałacu. To musiało się stać oczywiście w ciągu ostatnich trzech miesięcy, bo raczej nie w ciągu pierwszego miesiąca mieszkania tam z Johnem- wtedy to by było chyba za wcześnie na jakieś emocjonalne połączenia? Tak naprawdę nie był pewien- wysnuwał tylko teorie, a wyciąganie wniosków na podstawie emocjonalnych reakcji wychodziło mu znacznie lepiej, gdy chodziło o cudze emocje. Mógłby oczywiście skonsultować to z samym Johnem, ale tamten chyba nie do końca rozumiał koncepcje Pałacu Umysłu (akceptował go, jako część „wspaniałości” detektywa, ale kilka razy powiedział coś takiego co sugerowało, że uważa Pałac za coś tylko odrobine bardziej intelektualnego, niż karciane sztuczki służące do zabawiania ludzi na imprezach ).   
Sherlock próbował coś wytłumaczyć, ale widział, że John nie bardzo chce go zrozumieć. Dlatego więc nie rozmawiali już o tym a Sherlock nie miał z kim porozmawiać o tym, jaki emocjonalny powód stoi za ostatnimi niesubordynacjami jego Pałacu (Mycroft z oczywistych względów nie wchodził w grę).  
Prawdę mówiąc, gdy o tym myślał, docierał do ślepej uliczki, którą nazwał sobie zbiorczo „John”- i w której ostatnio kończyło wiele jego ciągów myślowych.  
Odkąd poznał tego fascynującego współlokatora, wiele rzeczy w jego umyśle stało się lekko niezrozumiałych. I zaczynał się tym trochę niepokoić, bo ignorowanie problemu – jego najlepszy sposób reagowania na takie sytuacje- nie pomagało w tych przypadkach.  
Nie po to jednak tu teraz przyszedł, żeby się zastanawiać dlaczego jego Pałac zmieniał się poza jego kontrolą, ani dlaczego John zajmuje w nim tak dużo miejsca (choć teoretycznie nie ma ku temu powodu) ze aż wpływa na wiele decyzji a uczucia do niego zaczynają być na tyle niepokojąco mocne, że już nie wystarczało ich ignorować, aby znikały. Nie, to nie był dobry czas na załatwianie tak poważnych i prawdopodobnie fundamentalnych problemów.  
Dlatego znalazł się w swoim wewnętrznym odbiciu salonu na Baker Street (mniej zagraconym, bardziej uporządkowanym i z ciut mniej zużytymi meblami, niż ten realny) i rozejrzał się po nim, szukając… czegokolwiek co mogłoby go zając na jakaś część czasu przymusowego bezruchu i pustki jakich się obawiał.  
I wtedy je zobaczył… element, który tu nie pasował i dlatego od razu ścigał uwagę.   
W ścianie, za sofą, tam gdzie wisiała (cenna podobno) rycina ludzkiej czaszki (nie pamiętał skąd ją wziął, być może zabrał ją Mycroftowi za karę albo dostał od kogoś?) były teraz drzwi.  
Zwykłe, drewniane, pomalowane na czarno, z mosiężną gałką. Wyglądały jak zupełnie zwyczajne, wręcz nudne drzwi, tyle tylko, że nie powinno ich tu w ogóle być! Nie dlatego, że nie było ich w realnym salonie na Baker Street- Sherlock umieszczał w swojej wersji dużo rzeczy, które nie mogłyby się znaleźć w realnym, ale… dlatego, że on ich tu nie umieszczał! Zmarszczył brwi- to była już przesada; jakiś drobiazg tu i ówdzie, przestawiony w inne, albo nienależne mu miejsce, choć powinien zostać usunięty- to się ostatnio coraz częściej zdarzało, ale te drzwi? Tak zuchwale kpiące z jego kontroli nad ważnym dla niego miejscem, które służyło do relaksu i jako punkt startu do dalszej pracy w Pałacu Umysłu? Nie, na takie coś nie mógł pozwolić- musiał to zbadać.   
Zresztą to i tak było najciekawsze, co dziś zobaczył.  
Odsunął sofę, przekręcił gałkę i pociągnął za nią.   
I zdziwił się, kiedy drzwi ustąpiły- zorientował się wtedy, że podświadomie oczekiwał, że te niepokojące drzwi go nie posłuchają i pozostaną zamknięte.   
Za nimi było ciemno i wyczuwał raczej, niż zobaczył, że wchodzi do dużej, pustej przestrzeni.  
Wyciągnął przed siebie ręce i coś mu to przypomniało, jakieś odczucie z przeszłości, którego z niczym nie mógł skojarzyć.   
Ale mimo to wiedział, że niedługo się przejaśni, przynajmniej na tyle, żeby zobaczyć to, co najważniejsze. Po kilkunastu krokach rzeczywiście- czerń stał się szarością, a on w ostatniej chwili zobaczył przed sobą schody prowadzące w dół- nienaturalnie wysokie, prawdopodobnie betonowe (co stwierdził, macając podłoże), bez poręczy. Po ich obu stronach otwierała się nieskończona przepaść (tak to wyglądało- światła było nadal za mało, żeby dostrzec dno, gdzie jest prowadzony- bo przecież nie miał teraz innego wyjścia jak zejść w dół.  
Schody wydały się ciągnąc w nieskończoność i bardzo trudno było uniknąć potknięcia się na stopniach stworzonych dla nóg nawet dłuższych, niż jego, a on dziwił się coraz bardziej, czemu je takimi stworzył- bo przecież chyba to nadal był jego umysł?  
Próbował się skupić i wymyśleć jakieś pasujące hipotezy, ale szybko zrozumiał, że myśli mu się tu jakoś strasznie powoli, jakby zamiast ogniskować jego błyskotliwość, to miejsce mu ja odbierało… Nie rozumiał tego.   
I zaczynał się denerwować. 

***

 

Sherlock był w swoim umyśle. Tak przynajmniej uważał, jeszcze przed chwilą, teraz jednak, stojąc u podnóża tajemniczych schodów(których na pewno nie wymyślił!) już nie był taki pewien.  
Jeśli jednak nie był w swoim umyśle, to gdzie? Przecież to miejsce nie mogło REALNIE istnieć! To było niemożliwe!  
Na wszelki wypadek rozejrzał się dookoła, stwierdzając, że nie może zobaczyć granic tego pomieszczenia, w którym się znalazł. Usłyszał jakiś dźwięk za plecami, obejrzał się i… zobaczył zmaterializowanego dziwacznego stwora, który najwyraźniej miał prawo tu być.   
I znał Sherlocka, albo z jakiegoś powodu to udawał:  
\- Znowu się spotykamy.- powiedział, kręcąc wielką głową z baranimi rogami.  
\- Taak..?- wypluł Sherlock, zdziwiony, na granicy szoku. Nadal nie miał pojęcia, co tu się mogło dziać, a co najgorsze, coś mu się wydawało w tej sytuacji znajome.  
\- A ty znowu o mnie nie pamiętasz. Nieładnie!- stwierdził do siebie nieznajomy.- To już twój problem, ja przedstawiam ci tylko możliwości.   
Sherlock nie czekał na ciąg dalszy.   
\- Potrzebujesz czegoś tak bardzo, że jesteś gotów złamać jakieś swoje zasady, narazić się, powalczyć… ciekawe jest to, że znowu …-podkreślił te ostatnie dwa słowa, z wielkim naciskiem.- To czego potrzebujesz i chcesz to nie to samo.   
\- Ale co…- próbował zaprotestować zagubiony Sherlock.  
\- Jeszcze nie pamiętasz? Trudno. Tam…- stwór wskazał długopalczastą dłonią lewą stronę.- Jest dolina śmierci- jeśli ją przejdziesz, dojdziesz do miejsca, gdzie będziesz mógł zdobyć klucz.- to ostatnie słowo zabrzmiało tak, jakby składało się z dużych liter.- A kiedy ma się odpowiedni klucz, można wejść wszędzie, gdzie się chce…  
\- Ale po co? Po co miałbym szukać jakiegoś klucza?- wybuchnął, wreszcie znajdując słowa dla swojej frustracji i zdziwienia.   
\- Robisz się coraz starszy, ale pytanie ciągle zadajesz te same…- westchnął niemal smutno stwór.- Nie pamiętasz mnie, nie wiesz nigdy o co mi chodzi. Dobrze, to twoja sprawa. Rób, co chcesz, ale zważ, że przyszedłeś tu, bo nie miałeś nic lepszego do zrobienia, prawda?  
Sherlock chciał już zacząć protestować, ale właściwie ten podobny do kozy facet… a może po prostu gadająca koza na dwóch nogach? miał rację -nie miał zbyt dużo do stracenia- najwyżej trochę czasu. A jego miał aż nadto.   
Spojrzał uważnie na stworzenie, oczekując czegoś jeszcze. Może jakiejś użytecznej wskazówki? Albo wyjaśnienia, co go czeka, kiedy pójdzie we wskazanym kierunku… ale stwór milczał i nic w jego nieludzkiej twarzy nie zdradzało, czy ma jakiekolwiek uczucia, czy cokolwiek go w ogóle interesuje.   
Sherlockowi niemal zaciążyła pozostawiona mu wolność wyboru, ale przypomniał sobie, ze przyszedł tu badać i odkrywać i że jedyną alternatywą jest nudna cela w rzeczywistości.  
\- Dobrze, idę tam.- zapowiedział więc ze stanowczością, której nie czuł, bardziej chyba dla samego siebie, niż obojętnego widza.   
I poszedł. 

Szybko okazało się, że idzie korytarzem, między kamiennymi ścianami, wysokim na tyle, by nie sięgał wzrokiem punktu gdzie łączyły się z sufitem.  
Nie zajęło mu też wiele czasu stwierdzenie, że otoczenie stopniowo się zmienia- powietrze stawało się wilgotniejsze i cieplejsze (albo to jego rozgrzewały emocje?) a później poczuł jakiś zapach- kojarzył mu się z rozkładem, butwiejącymi liśćmi, lub czymś podobnym.   
Kiedy doszedł do końca korytarza, ten urwał się gwałtownie i Sherlock znalazł się w jakimś lesie, ciepłym i pełnym życia- jak dżungla. Zaczął się rozglądać z ciekawością, bardzo żałując, ze nie ma źródła lepszego światła niż to rozproszone, które pochodziło nie wiadomo skąd i nie oświetlało zbyt wiele. Stwór powiedział coś o dolinie i rzeczywiście, za drzewami podłoże wznosiło się, jakby szedł między pagórkami, ale nie przejął się tym za bardzo, bo nie mógł się bać, pamiętając, że ciągle jest we wnętrzu swojego umysłu i choć może go tu sporo zaskoczyć, a nawet zszokować (jak ten dziwaczny rozmówca, chociażby) to nic nie może wyrządzić mu prawdziwej krzywdy.   
Dlatego szedł naprzód, oglądając mijane drzewa i z satysfakcją rozpoznając niektóre gatunki roślin (głównie paprocie, ale też kilka interesujących storczyków). Nie zastanawiał się nad tym, gdzie właściwie zmierza- i tak nie miał w planach walki o jakiś głupi klucz- chciał się tylko przekonać jaki jest dalszy ciąg tej (dziwacznej i niezwykłej) historii, która przecież musiał wymyśleć SAM, jakoś, choć o tym ani wiedział, ani nie odczuwał takiej potrzeby.   
Może jednak chciał się dowiedzieć czegoś o sobie, skoro stworzył te drzwi, a za nimi cały świat, który istniał niezależnie od utylitarnego Pałacu Umysłu.   
Sherlock uśmiechnął się do siebie, mnąc kwiat storczyka i czując pod palcami miękką jedwabna tkankę, która błyskawicznie zmieniała się w mokrą, zbitą kulkę. Naprawdę niezłą miał wyobraźnię, skoro zadbał, nieświadomie!, o takie detale!  
A po chwili wyszedł z lasu i zobaczył, że ten świat zrobił się właśnie nieco zbyt urozmaicony, jak na jego gust.   
Przed nim rozciągało się bagnisko- porośnięte wysoką trawą z rzadko rozsianymi uschniętymi drzewami, straszącymi (albo nadającymi odpowiedni klimat- tylko do czego?) kikutami gałęzi, z której zwieszały się brody pseudoporostów, jak w Luizjanie. I botanik w Sherlocku złapał się za głowę, bo dżungla, z której wyszedł nie powinna współistnieć z oplątwą brodaczkowatą, ale przecież to był wymyślony świat, w którym jak widać współistniało co chciało z czym chciało, bo nic z tego nie było realne. Pokręcił głową i przygotował się na zamoczenie butów (powinien sobie wyobrazić na stopach jakieś trapery, ale najwyraźniej nie miał kontroli takie nad swoim ubiorem). W tej chwili mógł tylko zawrócić, ale to było wykluczone- ciekawość zawsze wygrywała w jego przekonaniu z (lekką przecież) niewygodą. A tu nawet nie mógł złapać przeziębienia z powodu mokrych skarpetek.   
Wskoczył więc na pierwsza kępę szorstkiej trawy w zgniło żółtym kolorze i poczuł, jak ugina się ona niepokojąco pod jego ciężarem, ale nigdy nie pozwalał, by takie rzeczy go zniechęcały. Przeskakując z jednej kępy na kolejną, posuwał się do przodu dużo wolniej, niż w lesie, ale za to nic go nie rozpraszało- bo wszystko było tu bowiem albo już martwe albo na granicy śmierci i żadne rośliny nie wyglądały wystarczająco interesująco, żeby przykuwać na dłużej uwagę skupioną na tym, żeby się nie pośliznąć i nie wpaść do zimnej i brudnej wody ( i na nic się nie zdało powtarzanie sobie, że to tylko wymyślona woda, tak samo jak i ubranie, więc nie powinno było mu być go żal).   
A potem nagle to nie woda była jego największym problemem, ponieważ zobaczył przed sobą - coś wielkiego i połyskującego, jak pancerz gigantycznego kraba. Tyle, że to nie był krab, co byłoby przecież wystarczająco złe… to był wielki, jak czołg (tyle, że oczywiście nieco szerszy) skorpion- który jakoś wyczuł zbliżanie się tego, co brał za swój następny posiłek, bo rozłożył szczypce na boki i uniósł lekko swój segmentowany tułów w gotowości.   
Sherlock mu się przyjrzał- czarny pancerz, lśniący oleiście, duże, jakby muskularne i wygięte szczypce, niezbyt duży kolec jadowy (na szczęście- to zwykle oznaczało, że skorpion polega zwykle na szczypcach w walce i jego jad nie jest bardzo mocny). A zatem to, co stało przed nim, to mógł byś jakiś nadmiernie wybujały egzemplarz   
Pandinus imperator, który w świecie realnym i tak osiągał (podobno) całkiem przyzwoite, jak na współczesnego pajęczaka, 27 centymetrów długości. Sherlock przypomniał sobie zupełnie zbędna teraz informacje, że największy żyjący na Ziemi skorpion wymarł przed milionami lat i miał około metra długości. Ale jakie to miało właściwie znaczenie? Skoro ten monster został stworzony w środku jego umysłu, to równie dobrze mógł wyglądać jak skrzyżowanie skorpiona z T- rexem i mieć wielkość wieżowca.   
Zrozumiał też coś jeszcze- wiedza, że jad większości skorpionów (ponad 90%) nie zagraża ludzkiemu życiu (o ile nie byli na niego uczuleni) miała się w tej chwili dokładnie tak samo do jego poczucia zagrożenia jak wiedza, że po zanurzeniu się w nieistniejącej wodzie, nie może złapać nawet kataru- czyli nie miała NIC do rzeczy.   
Bał się.   
Nie- był wręcz przerażony.  
I w związku z tym- kompletnie nie mógł się zmusić do jasnego myślenia.  
A musiał pomyśleć, żeby się z tego jakoś wykaraskać- skorpion prawdziwy, czy nie- wyczuł już jego obecność i teraz prawdopodobnie (bo co Sherlock mógł wiedzieć o nieistniejących skorpionach gigantach?) w swoim prymitywnym móżdżku rozważał tylko dwie znane opcje: ucieczkę albo atak (z zamiarem konsumpcji).   
W tej drugiej sytuacji nie miał szans. Nawet na ucieczkę. Czego boją się skorpiony? zadawał sobie pytanie gorączkowo, przeczesując pamięć. W naturalnym środowisku skorpiony to nocne, na ogół nieśmiałe, a wręcz płochliwe zwierzęta, które chowały się przed zagrożeniem, gdzie tylko mogły i trzeba było mieć dużo pecha, żeby dać się im dziabnąć.   
Sęk w tym, że trzeba być od nich sporo większym, a Sherlock był w tej chwili (proporcjonalnie) równie duży i bezbronny, co larwa chrabąszcza majowego. Miał tylko jedna przewagę nad nią- rozum. Tyle tylko, że trochę zbyt przeciążony strachem, żeby myśleć jasno i racjonalnie. Jedyne, co przyszło mu na myśl na gorąco, to to, że musi się wydać większym od skorpiona, żeby tamten poczuł się zagrożony i uciekł. Musiał go oszukać. Skorpion cesarski miał oczy (nawet kilka par) ale widział bardzo słabo i polegał na innych zmysłach, wyczuwał ciepło i drgania podłoża i powietrza, gdyby więc ktoś miał coś dużego, czym mógłby uderzyć w ziemię, imitując kroki stworzenia jeszcze większego, to może by go wystraszył? Ale co by to mogło być?  
Co by to nie było, musiał sprokurować to szybko…  
Wycofał się cicho i ostrożnie o kilka kroków i zaczął szukać wzrokiem jakiegoś narzędzia. Przemknęła mu nawet myśl o ucieczce, ale skorpion jakby wyczuwając jego zamiary, zbliżył się do niego a Sherlock wiedział, że na tak niepewnym podłożu, nie miałby żadnych szans- miał tylko dwie nogi i natychmiast by się potknął albo pośliznął i przewrócił lub wpadł do wody, utykając w jednym miejscu na wystarczający czas, by skorpion go dogonił i rozszarpał szczypcami (które do tego służyły- i miały siłę by miażdżyc chitynowe pancerzyki owadów, a co dopiero ciało i cieniutkie kosteczki człowieka, który miał teraz proporcjonalnie wielkość gąsienicy).  
Bezsilność kazała Sherlockowi zrobić coś głupiego- schylił się i wyrwał kępę trawy koło, której stał i rzucił nią w głowę agresora. Tamten był już tak blisko, że pocisk trafił go prosto w szczękoczułki i choć był tylko miękką pacyną błota, oplecioną korzeniami trawy, zrobił na nim ogromne wrażenie- skorpion uniósł na chwile bojowo szczypce, ale ponieważ nie napotkał żadnego oporu, niczego w co mógłby je zagłębić, opuścił je z powrotem i … jakby po wyciagnięciu wniosków które wymagały głębszego namysłu- cofnął o pół kroku.   
To wystarczyło Sherlockowi, jako dowód na możliwość zmuszenia go do odwrotu, i zaczął na oślep prawie wyrywać kępy trawy, wygrzebywać z mułu większe kamienie albo gałęzie, które nie do końca zgniły leżąc na podmokłej ziemi i rzucał nimi w agresora.   
I to działało!   
Skorpion był przez jakiś czas ewidentnie wstrząśnięty tym niepojętym dla niego atakiem, ale gdy nie ustawał- szok ustąpił miejsca strachowi-, a potem otwartej panice; już nie wycofywał się powoli tyłem- teraz uciekał niewiarygodnie szybko i zwinnie jak na coś o tak wielkiej masie (potwierdzając tym samym teorię, że bez trudu dogoniłby człowieka, gdyby ten zdecydował się uciekać).   
Sherlock na wszelki wypadek przez chwilę jeszcze rzucał za nim kamieniami, ale gdy zwierzę zniknęło miedzy wyschniętymi drzewami- przestał.  
Zastanawiał się przez moment, co ma robić.   
Do tej pory szedł po prostu z ciekawości, ale teraz jego ciekawość została wystawiona na ciężko próbę- jeśli mógł tutaj napotkać TAKIE potwory… a potem przypomniał sobie o tym co stwór mówił o jakimś kluczu, którego miał pilnować potwór. A jeśli to nie był potwór, o którego chodziło temu człowiekowi- kozie, to Sherlock nie miał zamiaru iść dalej i szukać tego właściwego…  
Podszedł kilka kroków, żeby poszukać klucza (czy czegoś, co by mogło za niego uchodzić) i znalazł go bardzo szybko- leżał na trawie tam gdzie przedtem stał skorpion. Wyglądał zaskakująco zwyczajnie - jak metalowy klucz w kolorze starego złota.   
Miał długość około 20 centymetrów i okazał się być bardzo ciężki- mógł być z prawdziwego złota (albo pozłacany, a zrobiony z jakiegoś stopu zawierającego ołów, ale to można było sprawdzić dopiero w domu).   
\- Mam już ten klucz.- powiedział głośno, w powietrze. Skoro nie obowiązywały tu zwykłe prawa fizyki, to stwór mógł go usłyszeć różnie dobrze i tutaj. - I co dalej?  
-Możesz otworzyć drzwi. Te, które zechcesz.- rozległ się głos stwora i całe bagnisko zniknęło. A przed Sherlockiem pojawiło się troje drzwi. Poznał je natychmiast. Jedne prowadziły do jego studenckiego mieszkania, które wynajmował z Victorem- odrapane, pomalowane na zielono, z dzwonkiem na framudze i brzydko namalowanym numerem 12.   
Drugie to były drzwi od jego pokoju który zajmował w domu rodzinnym.  
Trzecie- oczywiście należały do mieszkania na Baker Street i to jakoś wydawało się mieć sens, choć jaki dokładnie tego jeszcze nie wiedział. Sięgnął bez wahania po gałkę tych trzecich i otworzył zamek kluczem, który dopasował się wielkością do zamka.  
\- Jakieś wskazówki?- zapytał, przypominając sobie o stworze.  
\- Nie daj się zjeść.- odpowiedział mu beznamiętny głos.   
Sherlock potrzasnął głową.  
\- Jak zwykle, niezwykle pomocny.- zadrwił.  
\- Robię co mogę.- odparł bezcielesny głos i Sherlock domyślił się, że rozmowa się właśnie zakończyła.  
Otworzył drzwi i przeszedł na druga stronę, nie wiedząc czego się spodziewać (poza niejasnym poczuciem bezpieczeństwa, które kojarzył z domem) ale na pewno nie spodziewał się tego, co zobaczył- na fotelu Johna siedział… jakiś zwierzak. Który po krótkiej obserwacji okazał się raczej bardzo włochatym, nagim mężczyzną.  
Zupełnie nie przypominał tamtego wysokiego o koziej fizys i zwisających wielkich uszach i baranich rogach. Ten był dużo bardziej… przystojny. Sherlock chyba mógł użyć tego określenia- mężczyzna był niewysoki i dość umięśniony, pokryty jasnym futrem ( włosami?) przez które widać był jasną (i bardzo ludzką) skórę. Można było go nazwać nadmiernie owłosionym człowiekiem, gdyby nie jeden szczegół- który nie mieścił się już żadna miarą w nawet najbardziej naciągniętej normie dla włochatości ludzkiego ciała- jego głowa była niezaprzeczalnie wilcza lub psia- wydłużone szczęki z ostrymi zębami i długim językiem, który na widok Sherlocka zaczął oblizywać ciemnobrązowy, ruchliwy i psi nos. No i szpiczaste uszy. A wszystko obrośnięte tak samą jasną sierścią, jak reszta ciała.   
„Czyli nadal to nie jest moja bajka…”-pomyślał ze smutkiem. Miał już tego dosyć- może i było to przez chwilę ciekawe, ale przestało mu się podobać, gdy okazało się jak bardzo nie ma kontroli nad tym światem.  
\- Wyglądasz jak Anubis, ale pewnie nim nie jesteś.- stwierdził z rezygnacją. – I pewnie mi nie powiesz, po co tu jesteś?- zawiesił jednak na końcu głos pytająco, z nadzieją.  
Tamten nadstawił uszu i zmarszczył wargi w początkowej fazie warknięcia, ale nie wydał z siebie żadnego odgłosu.  
Jeszcze.   
Sherlock nie wiedział, co ma z tego wyczytać.  
\- Nie powiesz mi nic? Bo masz zły dzień, czy po prostu mam się domyśleć? Zapewne mam z tobą walczyć… czy też zadasz mi jakieś trzy zagadki z których…  
I wtedy człowiek- wilk skoczył na niego z szybkością, która zapierała dech w piersiach.   
Sherlock nie miał najmniejszych szans się obronić- na szczęście przewracając się w tył, zdołał uniknąć urazu głowy, głownie dlatego, że nic nie stało mu na drodze.   
Kiedy rozłożył się jak długi pod ciężarem złożonego głównie z mięśni (i może jeszcze grubych kości, bo same mięśnie nie mogły tyle ważyć) wilkołaka, uznał, że wcale mu się to nie podoba. Miał już dosyć. Naprawdę dosyć. Jakie by tu nie panowały reguły- to nie były jego reguły, a przecież to miał być jego świat. Był zirytowany i zmęczony zarazem.   
I chciał ogłosić to wszystkim wszem i wobec.  
\- Nie będę z tobą walczył.- powiedział głośno. Mężczyzna- wilk milczał, lecz Sherlock był głęboko przeświadczony, że go zrozumiał i nie odpowiadał tylko z przekory, czy nieuprzejmości.- Bo to nie ma sensu.  
Wilkołak zionął mu gorącym powietrzem na twarz, ale na szczęście nie śmierdział tak, jak powinien, gdyby był wielkim psem, był natomiast gorący, a jego zęby tak blisko (Sherlock miał je tuz przed oczami) wydawały się być przeogromne.  
\- Nie podoba mi się ta zabawa. Zejdź ze mnie.  
Bo wilkołak cały czas siedział na jego biodrach okrakiem, rękami uciskając mu pierś. Dobrze że choć pazury miał krótsze, niż tamten kozi potomek. Próbował go z siebie zepchnąć, ale tamten był zbyt ciężki.   
\- Cholera!-zaklął pod nosem.- Mam tego dosyć. Chciałem tylko…  
Nie dokończył, bo nagle poczuł, że coś go gniecie w pierś. Podrapał się odruchowo i… odkrył, że pod koszulą ma na sobie jakąś zbroję.   
\- Cholera!- teraz zaklął już całkiem głośno aż wilkołak nadstawił uszy i podniósł odrobinę szpiczasty łeb. Wysunął też lekko pysk do przodu i zaczął węszyć. Wyrok jeszcze nie zapadał, ale Sherlock jakoś nie sadził, że mógłby być inny, niż „atakować do skutku”.   
Nie miał pojęcia co to za zbroja i czy oznacza pomoc w walce, czy coś zupełnie innego więc nie poczuł ani ulgi ani radości.  
\- Chciałem…-powtórzył, uświadamiając sobie, że nie wie, czego chce. Ten Stwór obiecał mu spełnienie pragnień, ale jakie one były?  
Na pewno jednak nie chciał walczyć. Nie miał już siły. Poza tym jakie miał szanse wyprowadzić go w pole skoro już właściwie był bez możliwości ruchu?  
\- Poddaję się.- powiedział wiec, patrząc w jasnobrązowe (złote?) i nadspodziewane inteligentne oczy.- Jak chcesz, to możesz mnie zjeść. Czy co tam wilkołaki robią z ludźmi…- wymamrotał, bardziej już do siebie.  
\- Przemieniają w sobie podobnych.- powiedział wilkołak przyjemnym, niskim głosem i Sherlock dosłownie otworzył usta ze zdumienia.  
\- Co? -zaczął, ale wilkołak nie dał mu dojść do słowa, liżąc go po nosie. Co trochę go jednak wyprowadziło z równowagi.   
Ale nie zdążył zareagować, bo wilkołak zaczął się zmieniać, nadal siedząc mu na brzuchu. Nie wyglądało to jednak tak, jak w horrorach- było płynne i szybkie, pozbawione oznak bólu i zmagania.   
Po chwili siedział na nim bardzo przystojny nagi mężczyzna z płową grzywa i zupełnie gładką skórą. Tylko oczy pozostały te same- jasnobrązowe, ciepłe, że złotymi błyskami.   
\- Ty…- Sherlock zaczął, ale poddał się dosyć szybko, bo co miał powiedzieć? I wtedy ex- wilkołak (czy może nadal nim był nadal, tylko w fazie utajonej?) pocałował go i choć zaskakujące, byłoby to bardzo przyjemne. Gdyby nie to okropne uczucie duszenia, jakby ta zbroja, która na sobie odkrył przed chwilą, próbowała go zgnieść.   
\- Nie mogę…- próbował się poskarżyć i zerwać z siebie zbroję równocześnie, ale nie mógł nawet się podnieść, a co dopiero zdjąć ubrania.  
Przystojny mężczyzna patrzył na niego z ciekawością, a może nawet współczuciem? I Sherlock zrobił to, co podyktowała mu jakaś dużo młodsza część jego samego:  
\- To mnie dusi… pomóż mi… to zdjąć.- wysapał ciągle drapiąc bezsilnie po sztywnej płaskiej powierzchni pokrywającej mu pierś.  
\- Co mam zrobić?- zapytał tamten, schodząc z niego. Głos i minę miał pełne autentycznego niepokoju i Sherlock poczułby się tym niemal ucieszony, gdyby nie walczył właśnie o każdy oddech.   
\- Pomóż mi… to ściągnąć.- wydyszał z najwyższym trudem, ale tamten usłyszał i spełnił prośbę- zdarł z Sherlocka koszulę, a potem podczas, gdy ten leżał prawie nieruchomo, poddając się całkowicie losowi, pogodzony niemal z tym, że tego nie przeżyje i zastanawiając się już co to będzie oznaczać, udało mu się ją jakoś podważyć.  
Sherlock odetchnął wreszcie głęboko i z ulgą, gdy wilkołak zdarł mu z piersi zbroję (jak zauważył kątem oka, rozszarpaną teraz na kawałki zszarzałej i suchej skóry).   
Teraz mógł zwrócić wreszcie większą uwagę na coś innego, niż groźba śmierci.  
\- Kim ty jesteś?- zapytał, już prawie bez zadyszki.   
\- Kimś, kto chce cię pocałować.  
Sherlock wiedział doskonale, że to najbardziej oczywista zmyłka na świecie, ale ponieważ została ozdobiona najcieplejszym uśmiechem jaki skierowano w jego stronę od… nie pamiętał od kiedy, to przełknął jakoś tę obrazę i odpowiedział nieśmiało uśmiechem- z pewnością nie tak szerokim i ciepłym, a być może i mniej ładnym, ale tamten zareagował odpowiednio. Pochylił się, przyciskając swoją nagą pierś do nagiej i lekko chłodnej piersi Sherlocka i pocałował go- tym razem dłużej i bardziej interesująco.  
Sherlock przymknął oczy i objął go za szyje planując podstępne przejęcie kontroli nad sytuacją, żeby mieć więcej swobody ruchów i żeby może skłonić go do przeniesienia się na coś wygodniejszego od podłogi.   
Jakoś nie zastanawiał się nad tym, dlaczego nie przeszkadza mu, że zupełnie nieznany (i dziwny, nie bójmy się tego słowa- dziwny) człowiek chce go całować. Ani nawet- że on sam tego chce.   
Pierwszy raz od… Victora.  
Wtedy usłyszał gdzieś z boku:  
\- Bez zbroi jesteś znowu bezbronny. Każdy może cię skrzywdzić.  
Otworzył oczy i zerknął wściekły, że ktoś ma śmiałość mu przeszkadzać w takiej chwili i zobaczył tego koziego jegomościa.   
\- Myślałem, że nie chciałeś cierpieć. Zbroja chroniła cię przed miłością. I bólem. Teraz ją straciłeś.  
Sherlock miał ochotę powiedzieć mu, żeby się zamknął i łaskawie ruszył swoją kosmatą dupę i pobył sobie gdzie indziej, ale wolał zamknąć oczy i całować tego pięknego mężczyznę. Tyle tylko, że nagle nie było już czego całować- bo ten zniknął, bez nawet najcichszego dźwięku, jak rzeczy mogą znikać tylko we snie.   
Oburzony, Sherlock zerwał się z podłogi i wrzasnął do pseudo kozy:  
\- Gdzie on jest? Co z nim zrobiłeś?  
Tamten nie wyglądał na poruszonego w jakikolwiek sposób .  
\- Dlaczego mi go zabierasz…  
\- Cicho.- powiedział spokojnie Koza.- To nie był nikt prawdziwy.  
Sherlock zamknął się natychmiast. Jakąś częścią siebie wiedział, że musiał być tak samo realny, jak skorpion czy bagno, ale nie dopuszczał tego do siebie. A może mu to nie przeszkadzało? Co się z nim działo?  
\- On miał tylko pomóc ci podjąć decyzję. A ty wybrałeś źle.   
Sherlock już miał zaprotestować, ale Koza nie dął mu dojść do słowa:  
\- Ale dam ci kolejna szansę. Jeśli nie chcesz już cierpieć musisz zrobić jedną rzecz…  
Sherlock nie rozumiał tej sytuacji, a jego ciało nadal żyło złudzeniem, że piękny ex-wilkołak jeszcze się tu pojawi i razem wrócą do tego, co robili a może nawet posuną się nieco dalej… i to nie tylko w sensie przenosin na kanapę (albo łóżko). Na pewno nie był zainteresowany rozmową z TYM stworem.  
\- Oddaj mi go…- zamarudził z uporem, gotów żądać a nawet błagać, jeśli będzie trzeba.  
\- Nie mogę. Chcesz czuć się potem tak, jak wtedy kiedy przyszedłem ostatnio- wtedy, w szpitalu?  
I Sherlock przypomniał, niejasno i nie w całości, ale wystarczająco, by krzyknąć:  
\- To ty! Ty tam byłeś!  
-Tak. Wreszcie sobie przypominasz. A teraz, co do tego…  
\- Nie!- Sherlock wtrącił mu się w zdanie.- Nie będę cię słuchał! To… to wszystko jest … Ty jesteś… Faun, tak?  
\- Tak.- tamten przymknął oczy jakby ze znudzeniem. –A ty ciągle zapominasz.   
\- Bo ja… jak to?  
Faun nie odpowiadał na to niewłaściwie zadane pytanie. Za to znowu zadał własne:  
\- Chcesz być znów taki nieszczęśliwy, jak wtedy?  
Sherlock oczywiście nie chciał. Pamiętał doskonale, jak strasznie się czuł, kiedy Victor powiedział mu te wszystkie rzeczy. Oczywiście, że nie chciał już nigdy tak się poczuć.   
Oczywiście, że to było tak strasznie upokarzające, że nie chciał nigdy tego powtarzać. Do tej pory mu się udawało- w nikim się nie zakochał, uniknął nawet zainteresowania, fascynowały go tylko śledztwa i ludzka głupota przy ukrywaniu śladów dokonanych przestępstw. I było mu z tym bardzo dobrze. Spokojniej. Lżej.  
Ale całowanie tego mężczyzny przed chwilą… było takie dobre. Nawet bardzo dobre. Na tyle dobre, że chciałby to kontynuować, a kiedyś powtórzyć.  
\- Ale to nie znaczy…-powiedział na głos, choć do siebie.  
\- Pożądanie to nie miłość.- zgodził się z nim Faun. - A miłość jest przerażającą. Jeśli nie chcesz cierpieć musisz o niej zapomnieć. A teraz nie masz już zbroi. Sam się jej wyrzekłeś.  
\- Sam?- zapytał słabo. Nie do końca rozumiał, co mówi Faun, ale coś podpowiadało, że może mieć racje.  
\- I co muszę zrobić, żeby ją … odzyskać?  
\- Zbroja została zniszczona.- powiedział Faun surowo i Sherlock usłyszał w jego łosie przyganę.- To twoja wina. Nie da się tego odrobić- to się już stało.  
\- Ale może?.. mówiłeś, że jest jakiś sposób. – głos Sherlocka za to zaczynał brzmieć nieco rozpaczliwie. Nie chciał wrócić do tamtych czasów, kiedy był zakochany w Victorze. Kiedy sobie to przypomniał, czuł wstręt do samego siebie- był wtedy taki… chciwy, żałosny, skupiony tylko na jednej osobie. I coraz mniej odważał się być sobą, bo coraz bardziej chciał się przypodobać Victorowi.  
A najgorsza w tym była świadomość, że to nie miało najmniejszego sensu, bo Vic wcale tego nie chciał!  
Z trudem otrząsnął się z tych nieprzyjemnych wspomnień.  
\- Nie chce już tego nigdy przeżywać.- stwierdził do siebie, zapominając, że ktoś słucha.  
\- A ja cię lubię, choć niczym na to nie zasłużyłeś.- powiedział Faun, pojawiając się wreszcie we własnej osobie przed Sherlockiem, który obrzucił go niechętnym spojrzeniem, podniósł się z podłogi i podszedł do metalowo- skórzanego fotela i usiadł na nim, podkurczając nogi tak, że piety opierały się na siedzeniu. Tak czuł się lepiej. Bezpieczniej. Mniej odsłonięty. Bo z jakiegoś powodu podejrzewał, że ten kozi syn doskonale wiedział, co przezywał przez Victora. Skąd miał wiedzieć, nie wiadomo, ale tutaj niewiele miało sensu- bo to miejsce rządziło się własną logiką, której nie rozumiał i z którą miał niewiele wspólnego.   
\- Lubię cię.- powtórzył Stwór.- I dlatego dam ci tę najostatniejszą szansę.  
Sherlock wzruszył ramionami, ale wbrew sobie zapytał, naburmuszony nie patrząc na niego:  
\- Co miałbym niby zrobić?  
\- To bardzo proste. Zabij Mycrofta.  
\- Co?- Sherlock prawie podskoczył. Teraz poświęcał niepodzielną uwagę rozmówcy.- Mycrofta? Ale czemu? Po co?  
\- Żeby przestać czuć. To zastąpi twoją zbroję, której się pozbyłeś tak… niefrasobliwie.   
Sherlock milczał. Nie widział związku śmierci Mycrofta z… czymkolwiek.  
\- Wahasz się ? Co ci szkodzi zabić kogoś, kogo nie znosisz? Zawiódł cię tyle razy. Przypomnij sobie tylko. Od razu to zrobi się łatwiejsze.- kusił albo racjonalnie tłumaczył. Sherlock nie wiedział, ale tak czy inaczej- to było bardzo dziwne.  
\- Będziesz szczęśliwy, będziesz bezpieczny. Nie poczujesz już nic, nigdy, żadnej miłości, przywiązania ani nawet sympatii. Będzie ci wszystko jedno, co ludzie o tobie pomyślą, bo oni będą ci zupełnie obojętni. Czy to nie byłoby wspaniałe?  
\- Ale dlaczego Mycroft?- zapytał autentycznie zbaraniały.  
\- Dlaczego akurat on?  
\- To konieczna ofiara.  
\- Muszę to zrozumieć. Dlaczego akurat mój brat?  
\- Bo to ktoś kogo kochałeś i podziwiałeś wtedy, gdy to było ważne. Bo tylko ktoś taki jest dobrą ofiarą.  
I nagle przed nim pojawił się Mycroft. Miał około dziesięciu lat –był wtedy pozbawionym wdzięku, lekko grubawym rudzielcem z piegami na twarzy i rękach- tam gdzie nie potrafił osłonic skóry przed słońcem (kremy z filtrem nie były wtedy jeszcze popularne, a Mycroft nie lubił ich zapachu).  
Sherlock zagapił się na niego z pustką w głowie. Zmarszczył czoło, próbując jednak zmusić się do myślenia logicznego.  
\- A jeśli go tu zabiję, to co się stanie z… realnym?  
\- Prawdopodobnie też umrze. Tak to działa. Wiesz o tym.  
Sherlock mu nie uwierzył. Nie na racjonalnym poziomie.  
\- Dzień dobry.- powiedział jego brat, nie rozpoznając z kim rozmawia. To akurat było na swój sposób logiczne: nie mógł rozpoznać w trzydziestodwuletnim Sherlocku swojego malutkiego braciszka, który wtedy miał pięć lat. Przynajmniej nie po tak krótkiej obserwacji.  
\- Jesteś… mały.- stwierdził oczywistość Sherlock, wstrząśnięty i bliski mdłości ze zdenerwowania. Pamiętał go takim. Jeszcze go wtedy podziwiał.   
Urażony Mycroft, traktując te słowa dosłownie, wyprostował się na całą swoją wysokość.  
\- Wcale nie jestem mały!-powiedział, czerwieniąc lekko pod piegami.  
Sherlock przejechał dłonią po włosach- były spocone i tłuste. Brudne.   
\- Muszę się wykapać.- zerwał się nagle, porwany impulsem i pobiegł do łazienki.   
Już stojąc pod prysznicem uświadomił sobie, że ta zwłoka w czasie nic mu nie dała- miał taka samą pustkę w głowie i zarazem absolutną pewność, że nie potrafi zrobić krzywdy swemu bratu. Choćby miał za to dostać naprawdę wszystko, czego chce i potrzebuje. Kiedy wyszedł z łazienki, czuł się czystszy, choć ubrał to samo ubranie, bo innego tu nie miał. Mycrofta już nie było, a nieruchoma twarz Fauna wyrażała tę sama pustkę, co do tej pory.  
\- W takim razie odchodzę. Na zawsze.  
\- No i dobrze.- warknął Sherlock, zły, że ktokolwiek kazał mu rozważać nawet coś tak strasznego, jak zabicie brata.- I dobrze! Idź do diabła.- powtórzył z pasją.- Chyba ze sam nim jesteś, wtedy idź… idź się powieś.- dokończył trochę bez sensu, przekleństwem które poznał jako dziecko.  
Nie był przesadnie sentymentalny (ktoś mógłby nawet powiedzieć, że jest nieczułym skurczysynem- właściwie usłyszał to już wiele razy, zwłaszcza od świadków i rodzin ofiar ) ale w tej chwili dałby bardzo dużo, za jakąś formę pocieszenia. Przyjąłby ją nawet… od Mycrofta.  
Nikogo tu jednak nie było. Tu ani w celi walijskiego aresztu.   
Zamknął oczy i opuścił Pałac Umysłu, tak, jak zwykle. Nic mu w tym nie przeszkodziło, jakby wszystko było w porządku, a on znowu miał nad nim kontrolę. Choć wiedział, że na zewnątrz nie czeka go nic ciekawego, nie chciał już tu być. Nie teraz, nie po tym… wszystkim.  
Otworzył oczy i był z powrotem w celi.   
Akurat przynieśli mu tacę z jedzeniem- jak zwykle jakieś koszmarne kanapki. Oczywiście nie miał zamiaru ich tknąć, ale może przynieśli do nich coś do picia on miał, być może głupią, nadzieję, że to będzie jakaś dobra herbata.   
Jednak, choćby zaprzeczał ile wlezie, kiedy raz zobaczyło się prawdę-nie można jej było świadomie zapomnieć: tęsknił tak naprawdę za Johnem, a nie herbatą. Ani nawet nie za tym, że John robił mu ją kiedy tylko o nią poprosił (a czasem i bez tego).  
Nagle tak strasznie zapragnął znowu znaleźć się w domu (w którym była dobra herbata zrobiona przez kogoś).   
Nie, nie chodziło wcale o dom.  
Zmarszczył czoło i skupił się na czynności, zazwyczaj nie poświęcał dużo czasu- analizowaniu swoich uczuć.  
\- John jest dla mnie ważny.- szepnął na próbę.   
\- Tęsknię za Johnem.- szepnął znowu do siebie. To brzmiało… właściwie. Nie dobrze- bo nie zwykł tęsknić za nikim od dawna i nie miał wcale zamiaru zaczynać na nowo. 

I nagle zrozumiał wszystko.  
Zakochał się w Johnie- tak po prostu. Tak -przerażająco. Tak strasznie, jak kiedyś w Victorze. To było okropne, to było niedopuszczalne. To omijane jakoś przez ostatnie lata znów się stało.   
A on nie wiedział, cóż tym zrobić.  
Uciekać? Ale gdzie i jak? Przecież nie od Johna, nie z Baker Street- to był jego DOM. Ich dom. Sherlock nie wyobrażał sobie, jak mógłby mieszkać gdzie indziej. Na myśl o tym poczuł taką rozpacz, jakby zwalił mu się świat. To był koniec jego dobrego w sumie życia.   
A potem przypominał sobie o ważnym fakcie.   
\- John nie jest Victorem.- powiedział tym razem nie na próbę.  
\- John mnie nie kocha, ale nie jest… taki jak Victor.   
John zareaguje inaczej. Johnowi zależy. I jest rozsądny. I bardzo opiekuńczy i dba o to, jak Sherlock się czuje.   
Nigdy nie rani ludzi tylko po to, by samego siebie ochronić, żeby poczuć się lepiej. Albo ze strachu.  
John był po prostu… lepszym człowiekiem, niż Victor i Sherlock razem wzięci.   
To wszystko mogło oczywiście być tylko myśleniem życzeniowym, ale przestał się już tak bardzo bać.   
A przynajmniej czuć okropną, pełną rozpaczy pewność, że to jest koniec ich wspólnego mieszkania na Baker Street. Poczuł, że jest dla niego nadzieja i nagle… chciał bardzo dowiedzieć się, co by John zrobił, gdyby się dowiedział, co czuje do niego jego lekko szalony i nieczuły współlokator.   
Postanowił, że musi coś z tym zrobić po powrocie do Londynu. Oczywiście nie wszystko do razu –postara się to zrobić małymi krokami, stopniowo, żeby go nie przestraszyć.   
Ale na pewno coś zrobi…   
I teraz już wiedział, jak ma spędzić ten nudny i pusty czas w ciasnym areszcie – wymyśli co zrobić, żeby John nie chciał się wyprowadzić kiedy się zorientuje co jest grane (bo w końcu to nastąpi, to było akurat pewne).


End file.
